<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repressed Feelings by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473314">Repressed Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Masturbation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Character of your choice has been consumed with lust for F!Byleth's tits for ages. They get their hands on them for the first time and unleash the full force of their pent-up boob lust upon her bosom. Groping, squeezing, sucking, kneading, tit-fucking/nipple-humping (is that even a thing), you name it. She was just expecting some mild-mannered petting and is kind of overwhelmed at their delirious hunger for her boobs.</p><p>+the boob lust was massively repressed due to either a "hot for teacher" or "1000 year dry spell" situation<br/>+they lose control a little and just go apeshit on her tits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repressed Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Byleth really had no idea how she got here.</p><p>                She looked down at Dedue, his hands groping and squeezing her breasts, his face buried in between them. “Dedue…are you alright?”</p><p>                Dedue looked at her with slightly clouded eyes. “Ah, yes, I am Byleth. I’m sorry if my behavior is a little…uncouth…”</p><p>                He was saying one thing but his hands were not. They were still massaging and kneading her breasts and a moment later his mouth was over one of her nipples, his tongue dancing around it, exploring it in a way that Byleth didn’t think was possible.</p><p>                How in the world did she even get here? Sure, it logically made sense, she and Dedue were together, “courting” being the proper term in Fodlan. Since they were together, it made sense they would take a few steps in their relationship, like exposing their bodies to each other. What she wasn’t expecting was Dedue getting so horny. Was that even the word to describe something like this?</p><p>                She let out a yelp as she felt Dedue’s teeth gently bite her nipple, his other hand busy with her other breast. This was something way past horny.</p><p>                He released her nipple and she let out a small sigh in relief but then saw the look on his face, the hunger in his eyes. “Byleth, I know we have not been courting for long but I…excuse my language, but please let me fuck your breasts.”</p><p>                “You want to…what?” Byleth stared at him in disbelief, slowly blinking as she tried to process exactly what he said. “You want to fuck my breasts?”</p><p>                Dedue’s face took on a hint of red as he looked away. However his hands had not stopped touching her breasts, kneading them and showering them with attention. “I understand if that’s not to your taste but your breasts are magnificent and I want to show them love and attention.”</p><p>                Byleth had heard of some odd kinks but this was weird, even for her. However she cared for Dedue and if he wanted to do it, why not? She had been wanting to go farther with Dedue, he was surprisingly slow about this sort of thing, apparently wanting to do it right. Maybe this would give him the push he needed?</p><p>                “Alright,” she said softly, tenderly running her hands through his hair.</p><p>                “Thank you Byleth.” Dedue stood and quickly took off his pants and Byleth’s eyes widen as she took in his erect cock. The fact that he was erect after just touching her breasts was surprising to her.</p><p>                “So, uh, how do you want to do this?” She looked up at his face. How did one fuck breasts anyway?</p><p>                Dedue cleared his throat and look away again, the exposed skin of his neck turning a shade of red. “There are…a few ways to do it. You can hold your breasts together or I can…do it. It might be more pleasant for you if you are sitting upright, but you can be lying down as well…”</p><p>                Byleth stared as Dedue rambled on, going into details of possible positions she could be in, how to press her breasts together, he kept going on and on. “You…spent a long time thinking about this,” she said slowly.</p><p>                “Ah, well,  I’ve…” He cleared his throat and coughed. “Do not take this the wrong way Byleth but it was the first trait I’ve noticed of you when we first met back at the academy and I have been thinking about it since then.”</p><p>                “You’ve been wanting to  fuck my breasts since we first met?” She repeated slowly.</p><p>                “Of course not Byleth.” Dedue gently took her hands and kissed them. “I fell in love with the person you are and the strength of your character and how you were able to help his highness.” His eyes flickered down to her breasts. “However I will admit I have fantasized about your breasts and touching them since the academy days…”</p><p>                Byleth blinked slowly, this was definitely a lot to take in.</p><p>                Dedue kissed her forehead and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Byleth…please say something. I feel like I’ve done you wrong and that isn’t my intention, not at all.”</p><p>                “No…it’s not that.” Byleth struggled to pull her thoughts together. Dedue was kind to her, always supportive, always thoughtful. She never expected him to have this kind of side to him. Or that he had been keeping it pent up for so long. “I’m just glad I was able to learn more about you today,” she said finally. She cleared her throat. “So would you like me to lie down or?”</p><p>                “I was hoping you could sit on your knees,” he stammered. “If you are lying down your breasts will not be as plump as they usually are and well…”</p><p>                Byleth got down on her knees and let Dedue guide in how to place her breasts around her cock and how to hold them in place as he began thrusting in between them. It was an odd feeling for her, the friction of his cock rubbing against her and his grunts were sending zings through her body. It was surprising to her how much power her breasts seemed to have over him. Experimentally, she pushed her breasts tighter together and Dedue gasped, the pressure seeming to be too much as he released hot cum all over her breasts.</p><p>                She leaned back, letting go of her breasts so Dedue could have a moment to himself. It didn’t last long though as he kneeled, his hands running over her breasts again like a man possessed.</p><p>                “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. He looked at her. “I change my mind, can I please fuck you again lying down? That is if you are alright with it of course.”</p><p>                “Sure…” Byleth said slowly. She was happy he seemed to be enjoying himself but at the same time this was still incredibly odd for her.</p><p>                After lying on her bed, Dedue climbed on top of her, positioning himself so his knees were on either side of her abdomen and she could feel his balls against her chest as he lined up his cock to her breasts. Surprisingly, instead of putting his cock in between them again, this time he rested it on the nipple of her right breast and began humping it, his other hand working her left breast, pinching and squeezing, exploring.</p><p>                It was the oddest feeling in the world, but like before it sent pangs through Byleth’s body, to see Dedue, a gentle man, getting all horny and excited and humping her nipple of all things. Her hand slipped inside of her shorts and she began touching herself, her pants and cries mixing with his. He moved away from her right nipple and shifted to her left and he began working her right breast with his hand.</p><p>                He came was a loud cry, more hot cum spilling onto her breasts. He panted for a moment and then seemed to be taking in the state Byleth was in, her hand in her shorts, her face flushed from pleasuring herself.</p><p>                “Byleth…”</p><p>                Byleth pulled her fingers out from inside herself. “It’s alright Dedue,” she said softly. “You can keep going if you want. In fact I insist.”</p><p>                She used her clean hand to grope her own breast, most to egg him on to continue. “Dimitri doesn’t need us until the morning.”</p><p>                “That he doesn’t,” murmured Dedue before he descended on her breasts again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>